


kiss me good night

by 10outof10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soonhoon - Freeform, effects of 3am, this is the fluffiest i can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: Soonyoung waits for Jihoon to come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a random thing that popped in my head at 3AM lol i should be sleeping now.

**3AM**  
Soonyoung writes a letter to Jihoon.

* * *

 

Hey.  
I couldn’t sleep,  
I was thinking of you,  
You’re really rude, you know that?  
Do you know what time it is?  
It’s 3AM.  
The same time you told me you hated tea while sipping on your hot coffee.  
You know it’s bad for you to drink caffeine in dead hours right?  
You’re probably drinking your nth cup right now.  
Stop burning yourself will you?  
I hate seeing you so stressed.

* * *

 

 **3:30AM**  
Soonyoung thinks of Jihoon

* * *

 

Are you eating well?  
Have you gone home yet?  
You’re not crying again right?  
Why won’t you call me?

* * *

 

 **4AM**  
Soonyoung twist and turns on his bed.

* * *

 

Lee Jihoon, where are you?  
Shouldn’t you come home by now?  
You heard me come in your studio earlier before I left,  
I told you to go home early.  
I can’t sleep.  
Damn it!

* * *

 

 **4:30AM**  
Soonyoung goes outside to wait for Jihoon.

* * *

 

Shit.  
It’s cold.  
Why am I outside again?  
Oh yeah.  
Lee Jihoon, come home.  
Hurry please.

* * *

 

 **5AM**  
Soonyoung stands up every time he hears something.

* * *

 

Jihoon?!  
..oh wait no,  
it was just a cat.  
The cat looks like you Hoonie,  
It looks mischievous,  
mouth curled into a cheeky grin,  
its fur is silky like your hair,  
but its warmth can never compare to yours,   
I know we saw each other a while ago but I miss you so much,   
I guess the cat would do for now.

* * *

 

 **5:30AM**  
Soonyoung heads back to the dorm and sleeps on the couch.

* * *

 

 **6AM**  
Jihoon is walking back to the dorm, and sees a cat near the entrance. He smiled.

* * *

 

 **6:05AM**  
Jihoon enters the living room and sees Soonyoung asleep on the couch.

* * *

 

 _Kwon Soonyoung._  
_Did you wait for me again?_  
_I told you to stop that.  
You’re really stubborn_.

* * *

 

 **6:06AM**  
Jihoon walks over to Soonyoung and lays down beside him, wrapping himself with the warmth of the other before closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Jihoon..?  
_Mhm?_  
You’re home.  
_Go to sleep_ _Soonyoung_.  
Kiss me ‘good night’?  
_It’s already morning_.  
Good morning, kiss me ‘good night’.  
_Shut_ _up._

* * *

 

 **6:08AM**  
Jihoon still kisses Soonyoung “good night”.

* * *

 

 **8AM**  
Half awake Seungkwan wakes up and finds the two cuddled on the couch. He blinks.  
“I’m going back to bed.”


End file.
